Cita para cenar
by RagDollCat
Summary: Adaptación. Rachel no la tiene nada fácil para conquistar a su vecina, pero descubrirá que a esta mujer se la puede enamorar por el estómago. Advertencia G!P


**Disclaimer:** Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. La historia pertenece completamente a Saskia Walker

* * *

CITA PARA CENAR

* * *

Rachel depositó la fuente humeante encima de la mesa con una floritura, decidida a impresionar a su invitada.

—Tiene una pinta riquísima —dijo Quinn, mirando la comida con avidez.

Cuando Rachel estaba a punto de alejarse, Quinn alargó el brazo y le agarró la mano.

— ¿Esto es una cita de las buenas? —Entrelazó los dedos con los de ella al formular la pregunta.

Rachel se quedó mirando aquel rostro inquisitivo y por un momento no supo qué responder. El contacto físico era demasiado bueno y la pregunta era casi demasiado directa…, pero era exactamente hacia donde tenía planeado dirigir la conversación durante el segundo plato. Entonces ella le dedicó aquella preciosa sonrisa suya y la tensión en el estómago empezó a hacerse insoportable.

—Esa era mi intención —respondió.

Aprovechando el momento de súbita intimidad, se acercó los dedos de Quinn a los labios, se los besó, y luego se agachó para besarla en la boca. Ella separó los labios aterciopelados para acogerla, invitándola, y cuando le envolvió la mano libre alrededor de la nuca y la atrajo aún más cerca, el deseo físico se apoderó rápidamente de todo su cuerpo y se le puso dura. Llevaba mucho tiempo esperando aquel momento, y ahora sabía que Quinn también lo deseaba.

—No dejes que se enfríe —le dijo ella con una mirada pícara cuando se separaron.

«Imposible», pensó Rachel sentándose a la mesa, frente a Quinn. La deseaba demasiado, y tenerla tan cerca la estaba volviendo loca. Era una mujer sensual y expresiva, con una personalidad cálida y alegre. Eso era lo que le había atraído desde el preciso instante en que se había mudado al piso de enfrente hacía unos seis meses. Lo suyo había sido atracción a primera vista, pero dada la diferencia de edad y su condición de recién divorciada, no creía que tuviese ninguna oportunidad. Rachel era una estudiante de posgrado de veintitantos años. Quinn era una ejecutiva del mundillo de la publicidad de unos treinta y pocos. ¿Por qué narices iba a darle la hora siquiera? Pero lo cierto es que había aceptado su invitación, y allí estaban.

—Bueno, ¿y cuánto tiempo hace que querías invitarme a cenar? —le preguntó Quinn mientras Rachel le servía la comida de la fuente en el plato.

—Desde el día en que te mudaste aquí. —Le sonrió.

A Quinn le brillaron los ojos.

—Y yo que creía que solo te interesaba Kyle…

Rachel levantó un hombro.

—Oye, es un buen adversario en los videojuegos…

Eso era verdad, pero no toda la verdad. Hacía seis meses que cada mañana charlaba con ella y con su hijo de siete años delante de los buzones. Luego un lunes se empeñó en ayudarla con la basura. Quinn se lo agradeció y estuvieron charlando animadamente. Al poco invitó a Kyle a jugar a un juego de ordenador, y Quinn lo acompañó como público entusiasta. Los tres empezaron a acudir juntos al parque del barrio, y mientras veían jugar a Kyle, ellas disfrutaban de largas conversaciones sobre la vida en general. La fascinación de Rachel por Quinn había ido aumentando sin prisa pero sin pausa, hasta que empezó a pasar las noches en vela y supo que había llegado el momento de arriesgarse y mover ficha.

Cuando el fin de semana que su compañera de piso estaba fuera coincidió con los dos días que Kyle debía pasar con su otra madre, Rachel aprovechó la oportunidad para invitarla a una cena informal en su casa. Quinn le respondió con una sonrisa radiante y rápidamente le confirmó que llevaría una botella de vino y bombones de menta para después de la cena. Y ahora ahí estaba ella, en su minúscula cocina, la cita más sexy que cualquier persona podría desear. Cuando ella entró en la casa esa misma tarde, faltó poco para que a Rachel se le cayera la sartén que llevaba en la mano. El vestido que se había puesto era sencillo pero elegante, con un escote pronunciado y el largo a la altura del muslo.

Además, estaban los zapatos y las medias brillantes. Cuando se sentó, cruzó las piernas a la altura de los muslos. A Rachel se le puso dura inmediatamente y tuvo que darse la vuelta y servirse un vaso de agua para ayudar a alejar la imagen de su cerebro.

—Perdón, me parece que no me he expresado bien —dijo Rachel en un intento de no estropearlo—. No quería dar a entender que he estado utilizando a Kyle para acercarme a ti.

—No te preocupes, no se me ocurriría pensar eso. —Bebió un sorbo de vino y luego ensartó con el tenedor un trozo de pollo picante a la tailandesa y se lo llevó a la boca.

Cerró los ojos, impresionada, mientras saboreaba cada bocado.

A Rachel aquello no le ayudaba a formular frases con sentido. Le estaba costando mucho expresarse, y eso era importante. Tenía que demostrarle que iba en serio, y necesitaba saber si Quinn se la tomaría a ella —una mujer más joven— en serio.

—Me gusta la compañía de Kyle, es un chico estupendo, pero tenía la esperanza de llegar a conocerte mejor a ti también.

—Y me conocerás… —Se limpió los labios con la servilleta.

Al oír la promesa que encerraban sus palabras le entraron ganas de acabar de cenar cuanto antes, o de pasar de la cena. Quinn señaló su plato con el tenedor y una expresión similar al placer orgásmico se apoderó de su rostro.

—Mmm… Me encanta la comida tailandesa.

—Ya lo veo. —Eso era quedarse muy, muy corto. Era un cumplido enorme para sus dotes como cocinera, pero la expresión de Quinn no le estaba ayudando a concentrarse. Y, si la vista no la engañaba, juraría que se le marcaban los pezones en la tela del vestido. Ya nunca podría volver a oler el aroma de la citronela sin recordar el aspecto que tenía ella esa noche.

—Y dime, ¿por qué no me has invitado a cenar hasta ahora?

Rachel la miró; su tenedor se quedó suspendido a medio camino entre el plato y la boca.

—No estaba segura de que me tomaras en serio, así que preferí esperar.

Quinn asintió con la cabeza, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

—Al principio preferí ir poco a poco contigo, tenía que estar segura de que no iba a actuar por despecho. Mi esposa me dejó por una mujer más joven, así que quería asegurarme de que estaba aquí por las razones correctas. Eso era lo que Rachel había deducido, y ahora sabía que Quinn también había imaginado ese momento, con la misma ansia que ella.

—A medida que fue pasando el tiempo —continuó—, estuve segura. No estoy aquí para vengarme de mí esposa ni nada de eso. Estaba deseando que me invitaras a salir.

A Rachel le dieron ganas de levantarla en volandas y llevársela al dormitorio para celebrarlo. Como si le hubiese adivinado el pensamiento, Quinn le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa.

—No te estaré avergonzando, ¿verdad? —le preguntó mientras Rachel hacía todo lo posible por mantener la calma y seguir pinchando la comida con el tenedor como si tal cosa. Una expresión sensual y sugerente se apoderó del rostro de Quinn y le brillaron los labios. ¿Cómo iba a concentrarse en la comida cuando Quinn le estaba dando luz verde de forma tan obvia? La mujer con la que había soñado conseguir una cita en las semanas anteriores prácticamente le estaba confirmando que iban a irse a la cama esa misma noche.

—Me alegro de que seas tan directa.

Rachel soltó el tenedor. Se le había quitado esa clase de apetito. Quería deleitarse con su presencia.

—Y yo me alegro de que seas tan buena cocinera, entre otras cosas —respondió Quinn, y se echó a reír. El sonido de su risa era rotundo y sensual, como todo en ella.

—Me siento halagada. —Y era verdad.

Quinn comía con verdadero deleite, como si fuera lo mejor que había probado en su vida y como si estuviera con la mujer con la que quería estar. ¿Sabría ella cómo le estaba afectando eso? Rachel así lo sospechaba. Había un brillo travieso en sus ojos, y en cierto sentido parecía estar evaluándola. Eso hizo que le subiera la temperatura.

—Esta es la razón por la que en el trabajo siempre me dan las cuentas de los productos alimenticios —explicó Quinn—. Los sabores me estimulan la imaginación hasta límites insospechados… —Su mirada se posó en Rachel.

La conversación estaba haciendo que la sangre se le agolpase entre las piernas, pero no se quejaba.

—Tiene sentido —murmuró.

—Te voy a contar un secreto. —Quinn se inclinó hacia delante con actitud cómplice—.Creo que mis papilas gustativas son una de mis zonas erógenas más poderosas.

No había pie a malinterpretaciones en la expresión traviesa de sus ojos. Rachel alzó las cejas y dijo:

—Ah, ¿de verdad?

—Así es. Cuando como algo que me gusta mucho, y la comida picante me encanta, me pongo a cien.

Rachel la miró fijamente mientras las implicaciones exactas de sus palabras tomaban forma. Su mente curiosa empezó a indagar más hondo, preguntándose hasta qué punto se manifestaba esa excitación. ¿Estaba ya húmeda? ¿Quería, como consecuencia, llegar hasta el final? Las preguntas se disiparon cuando Quinn le sostuvo la mirada y cogió el tenedor para probar un nuevo bocado de curry verde tailandés. La observó mover sus brillantes labios mientras paladeaba los sabores con avidez. Siguió otro largo «Mmm». Rachel se fijó entonces en la forma en que se movía en la silla; era una respuesta realmente física. Sintió que su erección se intensificaba al preguntarse qué sentiría teniéndola sobre su regazo mientras comía… ¿y si era ella misma la que le daba de comer?

—Mi ex esposa lo odiaba —añadió—. Es un milagro que estuviéramos juntas nueve años. —Se echó a reír de nuevo.

—¿En serio?

Rachel se sintió aliviada al ver que no parecía lamentar el fin de su matrimonio y, sobre todo, que no parecía haber ninguna reconciliación a la vista, una posibilidad que le rondó por la cabeza la primera vez que se planteó pedirle una cita. Lo más irónico era que, unas horas antes, mientras preparaba la cena, había estado repitiéndose que no debía hacerle preguntas incómodas sobre su divorcio. Sin embargo, cualquier pensamiento relacionado con ese tema se había desvanecido en cuanto aquella diosa absoluta apareció y se sentó a la mesa de la cocina con ella, como si salir a cenar con una mujer más joven y hablar sobre sus zonas erógenas fuese algo de lo más cotidiano.

Le chispearon los ojos.

—Cuando una comida es tan deliciosa como esta, para mí equivale a unos buenos preliminares…

Para Rachel, aquello empezaba a ser insoportable.

—Tengo que admitir que la manera en que estás disfrutando de la comida me está poniendo mal, muy mal…

Ella hundió un dedo en la comisura de la boca y se limpió una gota de salsa que resbalaba sin rumbo.

—Me he dado cuenta de que has dejado de comer.

Cuando se lamió el dedo, Rachel tuvo que echarse hacia atrás en la silla. Tenía la polla tiesa bajo la cremallera de sus vaqueros, y en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en sexo.

—Estoy disfrutando demasiado viéndote comer como para preocuparme por mi plato.

Quinn asintió con la cabeza, aparentemente complacida.

—Siento curiosidad por saber cuán profundamente te afecta —añadió Rachel, y acto seguido se preguntó si se había pasado de la raya.

Quinn no parecía escandalizada por el comentario, de hecho sonrió.

—¿Me lo preguntas como estudiante de investigación de biología o te mueve un interés más personal? —Hizo una pausa para tomar un sorbo de vino, lo que solo pareció enfatizar el significado de lo que estaba diciendo—. No seas tímida, Rachel. Soy nueve o diez años mayor que tú. Somos adultas y nos sentimos atraídas la una por la otra. Yo sabía que no me habías invitado aquí solo para cenar…

Rachel suspiró y sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad. No estaba acostumbrada a tratar con mujeres tan generosas y directas. Sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Ocho años, eres ocho años mayor que yo.

—No voy a preguntar cómo lo sabes.

—Se lo pregunté a nuestra casera.

Eso le hizo gracia.

—Has estado investigando…

Rachel asintió.

—Sí, desde luego. Ojalá mi tesis doctoral tratara sobre ti y tus erógenas papilas gustativas.

Quinn echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una risita.

—Sería un tema de investigación divertido, ¿verdad?

—Eso creo.

—¿Y qué crees que haría falta, en tu opinión experta como estudiante de posgrado de biología? —Sus dedos recorrieron el tirante del hombro de su vestido.

—Pruebas —respondió Rachel—. Pruebas científicas.

—Bueno, pues en ese caso será mejor que vengas aquí y me examines… para buscar esas pruebas…, ¿no te parece? —Apartó el plato a un lado mientras hablaba, y luego retiró la silla hacia atrás, apoyando el respaldo en la cocina que había a su espalda. Rachel no daba crédito a su suerte. La estaba invitando a tocarla, ahí mismo, en ese preciso momento.

Quinn vio a Rachel levantarse, la palpitación en su entrepierna latiéndole salvajemente.

Era una chica atractiva y había mostrado interés desde el principio. La prudencia había ido retrasando aquel momento, pero era algo que tenía que pasar. Rachel la había conquistado con su personalidad intensa, sus ojos achocolatados y su pequeña estructura ósea. Por no hablar de lo buena que estaba, guapa y bien formada, con una vitalidad que se adivinaba en cada uno de sus movimientos.

—Cómo me alegro de haber hecho comida tailandesa… —comentó Rachel mientras se arrodillaba delante de Quinn y apoyaba una mano en su rodilla—. Esto es como un sueño hecho realidad.

—Para mí también. —Quinn le cubrió la mano con la suya y luego separó las piernas—.Te deseo, Rachel. He pensado mucho en este momento.

—Yo también. —Bajó la mirada. Siguió con los dedos la blonda de sus medias y suspiró fuerte—. Eres muy guapa.

—Y se supone que tú tendrías que estar realizando tu investigación. —Quinn estaba desesperada por que la tocara; si no lo hacía pronto, no tendría más remedio que tomar cartas en el asunto y tomar ella la iniciativa. Se subió la falda y dejó a la vista sus bragas. Sabía que estarían mojadas, y cuando bajó la mirada vio una mancha húmeda que seguía al triángulo de su coño.

Rachel soltó un gemido en voz baja.

—¿Podrías considerar esto como prueba? —preguntó Quinn.

Como la joven sensata que era, meditó su respuesta con cuidado antes de formularla en voz alta. Era una de las cosas que le habían atraído de Rachel. En el fondo era serenamente ambiciosa, le gustaba el riesgo, pero consideraba con cuidado todos sus comentarios antes de arriesgarse.

—Necesito algo más sustancial —respondió al fin. Un destello de humor le iluminó el rostro.

—En ese caso, creo que deberías examinarlo más de cerca, ¿no?

Rachel asintió con la cabeza y sus ojos parecieron oscurecerse, su intensidad aumentaba por momentos. Quinn frunció los labios, la sangre palpitaba en sus venas mientras esperaba a que la tocase.

Rachel se movió entre sus muslos abiertos y recorrió con un dedo la tira de las bragas —tanteando la piel a lo largo de la costura entre su coño y su muslo—, luego metió el dedo por debajo de la tela y fue derecho a su raja. La mano le tembló ligeramente mientras recorría con la parte posterior del nudillo la hendidura de su coño, entrando en un breve pero delicioso contacto con su clítoris.

Cuando ella dio su aprobación con un murmullo, repitió el movimiento. Quinn se inclinó hacia delante y la besó en la boca, sujetándole con fuerza los hombros mientras lo hacía. Rachel le devolvió el beso y sus lenguas entrechocaron mientras exploraban ávidamente la boca de la otra. Quinn también podía saborearla, y la deseó con todo su cuerpo.

Con un movimiento ágil, rodeó con sus muslos abiertos las esbeltas caderas de Rachel. El cambio de postura permitió a Rachel desplazar el dedo más abajo, y un momento después le había retirado las bragas a un lado y le había metido el dedo dentro.

—Oh, sí, qué gusto… —dijo Quinn entrecortadamente cuando su duro dedo se deslizó dentro de ella. Lo apretó con avidez y se recostó en la silla. Balanceó las caderas, moviéndose contra su dedo, apoyando los hombros en los mandos de la cocina, a su espalda.

—Come algo —susurró Rachel, señalando hacia la mesa.

Quinn pasó el dedo por el borde de su plato y luego se lo llevó a la boca y chupó la salsa picante sin dejar de mirarla. Las especias le empaparon las papilas gustativas y sintió un hormigueo y chispazos. Tenía toda la piel en llamas, los pezones empujaban la tela de su vestido. Su interior se contraía rítmicamente y la dura presión de los dedos de Rachel allí abajo era incluso mejor que antes.

—Oh…, eres muy buena…

—Debo decir que me tomo mi labor de investigación muy en serio. —Soltó eso en voz alta y luego gimió y bajó la mirada hacia su coño, que le atenazaba los dedos—. Eres increíble —añadió.

Quinn sacudió las caderas a un lado y a otro, cabalgando sobre sus dedos. Lo que quería en realidad era su polla, la quería desde que supo de su condición y sabía que con solo mirarla Rachel estaba más que preparada y dispuesta a dársela.

—¿No dijiste que había postre?

—Sí, macedonia de frutas tropicales marinadas con amaretto.

Quinn ronroneó y siguió girando a un lado y a otro, cada vez más cachonda.

—¿Por qué no me lo das mientras estás dentro de mí…?

Dejó que aquella sugerencia flotara entre ambas.

Al cabo de un momento la comprensión iluminó la cara de Rachel. Retiró los dedos, echó mano a la puerta de la nevera y sacó un cuenco grande y cubierto. Mientras lo hacía, Quinn vio el bulto en sus vaqueros. No le cupo duda de lo dispuesta que estaba, así que se quitó rápidamente las bragas; estaba preparada —más que preparada— para todo lo que viniera.

Rachel sujetó el cuenco con una mano y puso la otra en su coño desnudo. Había una mirada posesiva en sus ojos. Apretó, como si examinara su madurez. Luego extrajo un jugoso pedazo de mango del cuenco y se lo acercó a la boca.

Quinn aceptó la ofrenda, lamiéndole los dedos mientras lo hacía. Rachel asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo. La textura y el sabor eran como un baile sugerente sobre su lengua, y la jugosa fruta hizo fluir su propio néctar.

—Haces que me sienta hambrienta.

Rachel tenía los ojos entornados, y la sonrisa que le rondaba la boca la hacía aún más atractiva.

—Y tú haces que me sienta afortunada.

Sujetaba el cuenco como si tuviera miedo de lo que podría hacer si lo soltaba. Eso hizo reír a Quinn.

—Deja eso sobre la mesa y dame algo más duro.

Señaló con la cabeza su entrepierna.

No pareció que Rachel necesitase evaluar el riesgo de esa posible acción. En cuanto hubo dejado el cuenco, se bajó la bragueta y su polla salió de golpe, reclamando atención, larga, dura e impresionante en sus dimensiones. Quinn se reacomodó en la silla, separando aún más las piernas. Se pasó los dedos por los pliegues de su sexo para mantenerlos abiertos, invitándola a entrar.

Rachel miró fijamente la ofrenda. Se metió la mano en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros y se sacó un condón. Rasgó el envoltorio rápidamente y se lo colocó. Quinn entrelazó las piernas alrededor de sus caderas, Rachel empujó la punta de su polla hacia su hendidura y Quinn soltó un gemido. Vaciló un instante, pero Quinn la instó a seguir dándole un golpe en el trasero con uno de sus talones.

—Rachel, te necesito, mucho. Me has puesto como una moto con tu deliciosa cocina. Mira cómo estoy… No me hagas sufrir más y hazme el amor.

Rachel no parecía capaz de responder verbalmente, pero su respuesta física fue perfecta. Le agarró las nalgas con las dos manos y se la metió entera, centímetro a centímetro, luego retrocedió y volvió a embestirla hasta el fondo. Quinn expresó su gratitud de una forma muy audible y echando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras Rachel la abría más aún, la llenaba más aún. La besaba en el cuello a medida que iba encontrando su ritmo; las manos le agarraban el culo mientras la penetraba una y otra vez. Entre besos húmedos, Rachel susurró su nombre y gimió.

—¡Dios, qué gusto! —exclamó Quinn.

—Te he deseado tanto…

Cuando Rachel levantó la cabeza para mirarla, Quinn sacó un lichi del cuenco de frutas, se lo metió a Rachel en la boca, y luego la besó y le quitó la fruta de la lengua con su propia lengua. Aquello puso a Rachel al borde del abismo, y siguió embistiéndola con las caderas una y otra vez.

Cuando Quinn mordió la suculenta fruta y el amaretto se le derramó por la lengua, alzó más las rodillas, lo que cambió el ángulo de su polla dentro de ella. La silla crujió, las patas delanteras quedaron levantadas en el aire, y dio gracias por estar apoyada contra el electrodoméstico.

—Oh, sí… —exclamó, jadeando, cuando Rachel empujó la polla contra la pared delantera de su vagina y la golpeó en todo el centro—. Prométeme que la próxima vez que hagamos esto nos comeremos así toda la cena.

Rachel dejó de moverse y le tomó la barbilla con fuerza con una mano mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos y le impedía que mirase hacia otro lado.

—Solo si tú me prometes que habrá muchas próximas veces.

La emoción desbordó a Quinn, su cuerpo prolongó el éxtasis del momento… sus palabras y sus actos le habían causado una profunda impresión, justo lo que Rachel obviamente pretendía. Unas lágrimas espontáneas asomaron a sus ojos. Durante mucho tiempo había pensado que nunca volvería a sentirse así, que nunca volvería a desear a nadie de ese modo. Y entonces apareció Rachel e hizo saltar todo eso en pedazos. Quinn asintió con la cabeza y se aferró a ella con más fuerza.

—Te lo prometo.

Rachel desplazó la mano y la extendió sobre su monte de Venus, moviendo en círculos el pulgar sobre su clítoris, y luego empujó de nuevo. Fuerte.

—Quiero darte siempre de comer, todo.

—¡Oh, Dios! ¡Sí!

Las caricias del pulgar sobre su clítoris en llamas le arrancaron un grito de la garganta. Balanceando las caderas de lado a lado, le sujetó los hombros con ambas manos. Alcanzó el clímax y una intensa oleada de placer inundó el valle entre sus piernas. Un río caliente de néctar se desbordó a su paso por el punto de unión entre ambas, empapándole el culo y la silla que tenía debajo.

Rachel no tardó en sumarse a ella, cubriéndola con las caderas una y otra vez mientras llegaba hasta el final y se vaciaba por completo en su interior. Antes de retirarse, cogió otro lichi y se lo puso a Quinn entre los labios. Quinn mordió la fruta y paladeó su sabor intenso. Se limpió un hilo de zumo de la comisura de la boca.

—¿Estás segura de que es buena idea? —preguntó—. Vas a conseguir que quiera empezar de nuevo.

—Esa era mi intención. —Su sonrisa era malévola.

Quinn no pudo resistir la tentación de provocarla.

—¿Estás segura de que podrías repetir?

—Segurísima. Desde el día en que te conocí, me he empalmado todas las noches pensando en ti, así que tengo un montón de erecciones por compensar.

Quinn señaló el cuenco de la fruta.

—En ese caso, creo que ha llegado el momento de que nos traslademos a tu cama. Coge la fruta; yo llevo el vino.

Rachel sonrió.

—Perfecto.

Mientras se ponían de pie, con paso tambaleante y entre risas, Quinn se agarró a Rachel.

—Me gustas, Rachel, me gustas mucho.

Rachel la tomó por la nuca y la besó durante largo rato.

—Tú también me gustas, mucho. De hecho creo que me enamoré de ti hace semanas. ¿Te preocupa eso…?

Su mirada era desafiante. Era una mujer muy intensa, y eso la hacía arder en llamas.

—Ya no. —Le recorrió la barbilla con los dedos y suspiró de felicidad—. Aunque tengo que decir algo —añadió.

Una mirada de preocupación asomó a los ojos de Rachel.

—De vez en cuando tendrás que dejarme cocinar… De lo contrario nunca llegarás a saber cuál es la comida que más me excita.

La mirada de preocupación desapareció; Rachel sonrió.

—Eso aún lo hace más interesante…

Quinn siguió recorriéndole el mentón con los dedos.

—Cuando algo me gusta mucho, siempre vuelvo por más.

* * *

_Espero que les guste :)_


End file.
